An antenna (e.g., a dipole antenna) typically generates radiation in a pattern that has a preferred direction. For example, the generated radiation pattern is stronger in some directions and weaker in other directions. Likewise, when receiving electromagnetic signals, the antenna has the same preferred direction. Signal quality (e.g., signal to noise ratio or SNR), whether in transmitting or receiving scenarios, can be improved by aligning the preferred direction of the antenna with a direction of the target or source of signal. However, it is often impractical to physically reorient the antenna with respect to the target or source of signal. Additionally, the exact location of the source/target may not be known. To overcome some of the above shortcomings of the antenna, a phased array antenna can be formed from a set of antenna elements to simulate a large directional antenna. An advantage of the phased array antenna is its ability to transmit and/or receive signals in a preferred direction (i.e., the antenna's beamforming ability) without physically repositioning or reorienting the system.
It would be advantageous to provide improved phased array antennas having increased bandwidth while having a high ratio of the main lobe power to the side lobe power. Likewise, it would be advantageous to provide improved phased array antennas having reduced cost and power budgets. Accordingly, embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to these and other improvements in phase array antennas.